kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Minh Souphanousinphone
Minh Souphanousinphone '''(née '''Hexumalayasabrath) (born September 1, 1960) is the wife of Kahn Souphanousinphone and mother of Connie Souphanousinphone. She is often in charge of taking care of the house, Connie, and a rose garden. Description As the daughter of a Laotian general, Minh, who stands 5'6", had been instructed to date a rich, accomplished man that her father had chosen, but spurned him for Kahn, who was rebellious, poor, and had a scooter. The two married and moved to Anaheim, California. They later moved to Arlen, after what Minh described as "neighbor problems", where they are often at odds with their "hillbilly" neighbors. Minh has a more positive outlook on her neighbors than Kahn, although sometimes her husband's attitude can be seen in her. Kahn is also often the softer parent; Minh pushes Connie very hard to be successful and fulfill his dreams of her attending an Ivy League school and playing violin for the Philharmonic, but Minh has several moments where she is decidedly in Connie's camp and offers her advice and comfort. While Kahn is at work, Minh takes care of Connie and the house and prefers to do the work herself. This is a frequent source of comedy between her and Kahn's mother, who comes to visit in one episode and insists on going through Minh's house and cleaning everything. Although Peggy is considered to be her rival, she, Nancy and Peggy occasionally are seen enjoying their time together, having drinks, brunch, or clothing swaps, and get involved in some issues together, such as saving after-school programs. Minh is less friendly to her male neighbors, sometimes calling them names like "hillbilly" or "redneck" behind their backs or to their faces. However, in dire situations, there have been times the men of Rainey Street have come to her aid, and Minh is more acknowledging of that than has been Kahn. In the episode "Bring a book to Kahn" It is revealed that she finds cotton to be attractive. Aside from her duties as a housewife, Minh is a talented markswoman. This leads her to the Nine Rivers Country Club as a member of the skeet shooting team. The country club is one of the many things Kahn and Minh envy about the rest of the Laotian community in Arlen-- they have been trying to get into the exclusive club for years and are always trying to impress the Wasanasongs into inviting them to be members. Minh also is often involved in making side-money by becoming involved with stocks At one point when Kahn was unemployed, Bobby hired Minh to teach him Laotian. ("De-Kahnstructing Henry") Minh also enjoys playing Mahjong; she challenges Peggy to a game after losing $13 to her at Boggle. As seen in the episode "The Accidental Terrorist" in which Hank spends sticker price on all of the cars he has bought, it is discovered that Minh once had an affair with an employee from Strickland propane. Peggy says she can use it against Minh if she tells Hank he's being ripped off. Minh has implied that she prefers the smell of jockstraps to that of roses. According to her husband, her favorite song is "Tush" by classic rock band ZZ Top. Gallery Kahn n' family.jpg|Minh with Kahn and Connie. Kahn n' Minh.jpg|Minh and Kahn. Nancy,_peggy,_and_mihn,.jpg|All the mothers joined together. Nineriversgal10.png Min.jpg Episode Appearances Season 1 # Westie Side Story # Shins of the Father # Peggy the Boggle Champ # King of the Ant Hill (non-speaking) # Plastic White Female (off-screen) Season 2 # The Son That Got Away # Bobby Slam # I Remember Mono # Three Days of the Kahndo # The Final Shinsult Season 3 # Death of a Propane Salesman # Peggy's Headache # Peggy's Pageant Fever # Good Hill Hunting # To Spank, with Love # De-Kahnstructing Henry # The Wedding of Bobby Hill # Love Hurts and So Does Art # Wings of the Dope # Take Me Out of the Ball Game # As Old as the Hills Season 4 # Peggy Hill: The Decline and Fall # Aisle 8A Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Souphanousinphone Category:Asians Category:Nine Rivers Country Club Category:Rainy Street Category:The Alley Residents Category:Peggy's pals Category:Families Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Characters with Black Hair Category:Mothers